polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Artsakhball
Nagorno-Karabakhball is an unrecognized countryball in Caucasus. He likes to call himself Artsakhball as well, an old name from when he was Kingdom of Artsakhball in the middle ages. History Artsakhball was always having a rebellious streak. Like much of the region, he had been passed down from empireball to empireball for a long time as a provinceball. When Bagratid Armeniaball ruled him, he rebelled in the year 1000 with Syunikball and Geghark'unikball and started his own kingdom, becoming Kingdom of Artsakhball. However, Mongol Empireball later took him over in 1261. Nargorno-Karabakhball became an independent, though mostly unrecognized countryball when a custody battle over him between his big brother Armeniaball and Azerbaijanball ended. Soviet Unionball had given Azerbaijanball custody over Nagorno-Karabakhball in the 1920's even though he was of Armenian clay, as a favor to Turkeyball. When Soviet Unionball died, Nagorno-Karabakhball no longer wanted to live with his abusive surrogate parent Azerbaijanball, and rebelled with his brother's help. Nargorno-Karabakhall was very damaged after the war, but began to rebuild and is about to open his first international airport. UnitedStatesball is thinking about recognising him. But for now, he is only recognized by Armeniaball, Transnistriaball, Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball and some stateballs. Artsakhball born as a 2ball, adopted by Urartuball, Ancient Armeniaball, Caucasian Iberiaball, SPQRball, Parthiaball, Persiaball, Bagratid Armeniaball, Mongol Empireball, Russian Empireball, Transcaucasiaball, and Sovietball. Was then an Autonomous Oblastball within Azerbaijan SSRball. Relationships * Armeniaball - Big brother, who will of defending me. * Transnistriaball, Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball - Best friends, who are of in similar predicaments. * UNBall - Recognition plz! * Soviet Unionball - Old bastard didn't know how to draw borders. * Nakhchivanball - My evil kebab twin! Big brother should reclaim him next. * Russiaball - He of helped me be free. Also helped Kebabs though... * Azerbaijanball - I will of never join yuo! Never was yours, never will be yours. * Turkeyball - Big bully kebab, I am of preventing him from creating Turanball. * Californiaball - He of recognizes me. Thanks Glendaleball and Fresnoball! * Crimeaball - Keep exercising that right to self-determination, friend! * Palestineball - Yuo are more like me than yuo realize. * Iranball - Is of neutral toward me, but thanks for not taking Azerbaijanball's side. * Georgiaball - Let my friends (Samtskhe-Javakhetiball, Abkhaziaball, etc.) be independent! * New South Walesball - Thanks for the recognition, mate! How to draw Drawing Nagorno-Karabakhball is not easy. # Draw a black circle and divide it into thirds with red on top, blue in the center, and orange on the bottom. # Draw a white zig zag such that three small portions of the zig zag fill up one stripe. It is very apparent in the flag. Gallery 969274_807171312629744_1756440486_n.jpg|A typical day For Karabakhball 1836842_755469994524882_205623188912553947_o.png|Nagorno-Karabakhball is of official countries 10710935_926036500743224_4953711081990188806_n.png Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Caucasus Category:Former kebab removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:French Category:La Francophonie Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:Caucasoid Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:Enclave Countryballs Category:Armenia Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Nagorno-Karabakh Category:Dispute Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Unrecognized Countryballs